This is a competitive renewal for the post-doctoral multidisciplinary basic science Trauma and Inflammation Research Training Program at the Department of Surgery at Rhode Island Hospital and the Alpert Medical School of Brown University. The Program's goal is to identify, recruit, and train the next generation of Trauma Scientists with particular emphasis on retaining MDs in academic trauma medicine careers. Formal training in research involves the acquisition of the technical, intellectual, philosophical and ethical habits and abilities of the scientist. Development of these traits in the trainees is te most important goal of the Program. Faculty from the Departments of Surgery; Engineering; Medicine; Molecular Microbiology and Immunology; Molecular Biology, Cell Biology and Biochemistry; and Pathology at Brown University, and their respective laboratories, afford trainees ideal opportunities to select areas for research. The Level 1 Trauma and Burn Centers at Rhode Island Hospital provide clinical correlates for basic research. The Program is led by a Director who is advised and assisted by an Executive Committee in the selection, guidance and evaluation of trainees. A Co- Director assists the Director in the day-to-day running of the program and stands-in in his absence. An Extramural Advisors Panel assures the excellence of the Training Program. Two trainees per year are selected nationally, among residents in any branch of surgery and recently graduated PhDs. Major emphasis is placed on recruiting candidates from under-represented minorities. The Training Program lasts two years. The curriculum includes required courses in Biostatistics, Responsible Conduct of Research, and Scientific Writing, as well as elective courses tailored to the specific needs of the trainees. A faculty mentor and an Advisory Group (modeled after a PhD thesis committee and including an experienced trauma care clinician) provide direction, support and supervision to the trainee, as well as assuring the clinical relevance of the research project. The Advisory Group assists the trainee and his/her mentor in designing and implementing an Individual Development Plan (IDP) to guide the trainee's scientific development. Trainees will have no mandatory clinical responsibilities during the training period. This comprehensive program provides the trainee with the technical and intellectual tools necessary to pursue an academic career in research areas related to trauma and inflammation.